


This Suit

by ME3Fan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Fan/pseuds/ME3Fan





	This Suit

Silence lingered in the air for fleeting moments as both girls waited to see what the other would do. For a few long seconds, neither of them moved a muscle. Then, Jane withdrew a glistening finger from her young lover's mouth and flicked it across the control strip. Pale blue, atmospheric lighting bathed the bedroom in simulated starlight, illuminating the two women with an ethereal glow. The moonlit corona played off Tali's expectant eyes, enhancing their gorgeous iridescence. "You know, I've dreamt about this moment so many times..." she whispered, cradling Jane's head in a tangle of arms and radiant auburn hair. Shepard shifted her position under the covers until she lay on top of the apprehensive Quarian, straddling her flared hips on either side. Leaning down, Jane placed a sweet little peck on the tip of the Quarian's button nose. The kisses trailed across the girl's face, alighting on all her wonderfully sculpted features with feather-like softness. Tali gasped softly, unused to another's touch upon her sensitive skin. She'd been shut away for so long that the feeling of anything but stale air upon her face sent shivers right down her spine. "I'm scared..." she confessed, still drunk on the stimulating sensations, "I've never been with a partner before..." Jane pulled back, empathic concern written in her eyes. "We don't have to do this," she said earnestly "If you don't feel ready...I'd understand." The Quarian shook her head slightly, looking worried but still full of eagerness. "No...I don't want to stop," she murmured just as sincerely. "Just, please...be gentle with me Shepard. Let's take things slowly." Jane smiled, her pearly whites inches from Tali's face. "I hadn't planned for it to be any other way." she husked, leaning in for another soul-searing kiss. The spectre's hands slid smoothly across Tali's cheeks, making their way to the switch that would release the remainder of her helmet. Still locked at the lips, Jane pressed the button in, and felt the headgear release its grip on the engineer's skull. Tali cried out softly, tensing up with fear as the helmet slid off. Shepard continued to kiss her softly, whispering soothing words of encouragement and reassurance between mouthfuls. As the metal fell away, Jane stifled a gasp at what was beneath. A tightly packed mass of midnight black hair cascaded from the Quarian's head, fanning rapidly across the pillow as it sprang from the confined space. The dark strands were surprisingly long, spreading far enough to tickle across the engineers shoulders and frame her face with a beautiful monochrome contrast. "My God!" Jane breathed, reverently taking several strands of the hair between her fingers. It glistened in the dim lighting, shining with a million tiny points of reflection. Tali looked almost human without her mask. Jane laced her fingers through Tali's raven hair, running her hand deftly through the silky mass. The Quarian squeaked slightly as Shepard's fingertips caressed her hair. "You're so beautiful Tali." the Commander cooed, still lightly playing with the young girl's hair. A few tiny tears of happiness leaked from the engineer's eyes, disappearing into her untamed locks. "You're the first person to ever tell me that Jane," she sighed, hugging the spectre to her "And you're the only one I would have believed." Tali's mouth parted slightly to allow her purple tongue to peep out. Moving closer, she tentatively licked her way along Lucy's upper lip, leaving a trail of moisture that shone in the fake starlight. The gesture gave way to another loving kiss, this one even deeper and more heartfelt than the last. Shepard felt the young girl's tongue sliding across her cheek before diving back down to rub sensually against her own. On an impulse, the Commander suddenly shifted her lips to capture Tali's tongue between them, and began to suck softly. The Quarian would have moaned but she didn't want Jane to stop her blissful ministrations. The girl's body was alive with wonderful sensations, the likes of which she'd never known before. At that moment, she felt more loved than at any other time in her life...she felt special and beautiful, words she'd never have thought would describe her before now. When the spectre's lips detached themselves, she felt the loss as if they had been like that for hours. "That was incredible!" she whispered, licking the other woman's saliva from her lips "Is that how humans make love?" Jane's mouth was mere millimeters from her ear; she could feel the warm breath tickling its sensitive skin. "Oh we're just getting started." Shepard whispered seductively, Tali's words stoking the flames of arousal in her belly. Jane settled back on her haunches, still straddled over the young girl with her thighs squeezing the engineer's taught stomach. Tali's chest was heaving with strained inhalations that mimicked Shepard's own ragged breathing. "Are you absolutely sure Tali?" the spectre whispered, still feeling slightly guilty over what she was putting the young girl through. "Shepard...I've been sure ever since I first met you," the Quarian replied just as quietly, looking to where her body was still encased in prohibitive fabric "Let's just get this over with..." Jane nodded mutely, and began the laborious process of freeing her lover from the confines of her suit. The shawl came off first, leaving Tali's head completely exposed for the first time. Shepard immediately took note of her violet skin, which she swore had a bit of a metallic sheen, which caused it to radiate in the starlight. This alien, yet strangely human trait only served to enhance the engineer's appealing looks. The Commander trailed her hand down to Tali's chest, noticing how well the one-piece hugged all the Quarian's curves. Odd that something so form-fitting could still leave so much to the imagination. Twin leathery straps kept the suit tight, lashed around just beneath Tali's breasts. They were incredibly stiff, and it took Lucy a few moments of gentle wrestling before she could undo the buckle. Tali balked, fluttering her eyelids at the sensation of the sweaty fabric peeling tantalizingly from her skin, no longer bound by the restraints. Jane then went for the sash-like belt that ran diagonally across the engineer's torso. It soon joined the other items of clothing in a discarded pile on the floor. Slowly but surely, the spectre found and released every seal, every clasp that stood between her and whatever lay beneath. Eventually, after half an hour of breathless labor, interrupted by tender kisses and whispered words of affection, Shepard was able to begin freeing the Quarian. "You ready?" she cooed, keeping her voice full of reassurance and strength. Tali looked terrified, but she nodded once in affirmation before closing her eyes and biting down hard on her bottom lip. Jane started on the girl's right arm, grasping the metal plates that encased it firmly in both hands. With a brief tug, she quickly slid the sleeve off before the Quarian could react and bend at the elbow. Tali wailed with fright, wrenching at the spectre's heart like an ice-cold pickaxe buried to the hilt. The sound of her lover's distress tore Shepard apart emotionally but as always, she had to be strong. Forcibly shutting out Tali's keening whimpers, Jane moved to the next metallic sleeve, this time getting a purchase on some protruding tubes. With the same quick efficiency, that too was removed. The young girl tensed briefly, arching her back in an unintentionally alluring posture. Tali's arms, like the rest of her body, were violet with that same radiant sheen. They were long and slender, ending in three elegant fingers. Shepard had seen first hand how supple and dexterous those digits could be, blurring across a control panel or fingering an omni-tool. Her libido chose the worst moment to wonder what else they could finger. After all, they were so long and flexible and... Mentally slapping herself, Jane placed more butterfly kisses across Tali's face. The girl's purple lips were parted alluringly, but she resisted the urge to nurse them with her own, she didn't want to prolong her partner's suffering. Instead, she pulled back once again and curled her fingers into the shoulder cuffs of the Quarian's top. Shepard tugged gently...and nothing happened. Something still held the suit in place, something she hadn't been able to reach. Of course...there must be seals on the back as well. Jane winced, realizing she'd have to turn Tali over, or stand her up. She really didn't want to move the young girl, but there was little choice. "Tali..." she whispered, worming her arms under the Quarian to embrace her lovingly "Tali...I'm going to have to roll you onto your side." The engineer had acclimatized slightly to the foreign feelings that assaulted her brain. After so long of touching nothing but the inside of her shell, Tali's skin was overwhelmed with all the new sensations and textures that pressed against it. She stifled another moan as fear and rapture mingled together in a confusing mess of emotion. Numbly, she was able to focus for long enough to shift her weight and roll partially over. Jane immediately spotted the small recessed dials spaced at regular intervals along the girl's spine. Cautiously, she reached out and hooked her finger into the release closest to her lover's head. Tali flinched as the spectre slowly turned the small knob, unclasping the first lock with a small click. Shepard quickly followed suit with the others, deftly prying open the seam along the engineers back. It parted slowly, starting at the base of the Quarian's neck and teasingly creeping downwards to reveal more and more silky lilac skin. Jane was unable to resist her temptations any longer. As she undid the last dial, exposing a strip of bare flesh from top to bottom, the spectre softly pressed her mouth to the first bump at the base of Tali's neck. Tali whimpered plaintively as her lovers warm lips caressed the tip of her spine, electrifying every nerve in her body. The overwhelming tingle focused at the point of contact, steadily creeping down as Jane kissed each bump in turn. The spectre moved thrillingly slowly, loving every patch on skin as if it were a separate person. After minutes of sweet suspense, the Commander reached Tali's waistline. Breathlessly, the Quarian awaited her partner's next move, fear forgotten in the face of such pleasure. Jane's tongue emerged from her mouth, trailing against the nerve cluster at the base of Tali's back. Like a searing jet of plasma, Shepard licked her way methodically back up the Quarian's spine, extracting more unintelligible noises of joy from the young girl. "Oh Shepard..." Tali moaned, craning her neck to lock eyes with the spectre "Wha-What are you doing to me?" The Commander smiled her charming smile and continued to kiss every bit of exposed flesh she could find. "Whatever you want my love." she whispered, adding a sensual emphasis to the last word. Tali gulped uncertainly...what did she want? When it came to lovemaking, she was completely at her partner's mercy. Shepard parted the open seam on the back on the enviro-suit, before guiding the Quarian down onto her back once more. Tali shuddered as the fabric of the sheets brushed her exposed skin, delighting in the friction she made with the cloth. "I want you to make love to me Shepard," she cooed in that irresistible Quarian accent "I-I realize now that my Pilgrimage is complete...I've finally found what I was searching for." Jane's response was completely unexpected. The spectre broke into a broad smile, which rapidly led into musical chuckles. Before long, she was laughing uncontrollably. Tali felt slightly perturbed by the display, she'd been hoping the response to her heartfelt confession would be a bit more...serious. "I'm sorry..." Shepard apologised, wiping a stray tear from her eye "I shouldn't laugh...I just can't help it. What did I do to deserve someone as sweet as you Tali?" In one fluid motion, aided by both women, Tali's upper clothing was stripped away to clatter loudly to the floor. The Quarian lay there, naked from the waist up. Goose-bumps formed across her chest from the chill cabin air and she shivered slightly, although the motion was unrelated to the cold. Jane took a time out to examine every square inch of her lover. Her stomach was flat, with barely noticeable lumps where her abs graced the surface. Shepard drank in every detail, from the concave shape her sides made with her hips, to the tiny crinkle of recessed skin that formed her belly button. Inevitably however, Jane's eyes were drawn to the lavender mounds that rose and fell rhythmically with the young girl's breathing. Tali's breasts were the perfect size for someone of her stature and were topped with the most adorable, violet nipples that the spectre had ever seen. They were rock solid with arousal, and quivered slightly in the dim lighting, as if begging for her touch. "Is something wrong, do you not like what you see?" Tali whispered, her voice faltering with uncertainty. Jane forcibly tore her eyes away, blushing as she realized she'd been staring. "No Tali, everything's absolutely perfect...including you." The Quarian opened her mouth to tell the spectre just how much she loved her, but the words morphed into a wordless cry as Jane lightly cupped her chest. Shepard's hands felt scorching against her starved flesh. Jane began to softly knead the young girl's breasts. Tali moaned loudly, unconsciously puffing her chest up in an effort to make greater contact with Shepard's hands. The spectre felt a heady thrill pulse through her body, mingled with passionate love for the young girl who now lay beneath her. Intoxicated, she let her head droop to place a series of wet kisses across the engineer's navel, coating it with saliva that pooled in the small dimple at its center. By the time her fingers first brushed Tali's nipple, the Quarian's taught belly was glistening with moisture. Her lover half-whimpered, half-cried as she felt nimble pads brushing against her hard little nub. The rough skin was stretched even tighter as more blood engorged the tip. In the center, her nipple grew even more, now fully erect beneath the feathery strokes that Jane teased it with. Shepard had never seen anything quite like it, no one else had responded this well to her touch before. Then again, Tali was not your average lover. "Hold me Jane!" the Quarian croaked between desperate gasps. Shepard complied, reluctantly relinquishing her prize to encircle Tali's belly with powerful arms. Lifting the young girl gingerly from the mattress, she tugged her into an upright position and cradled her closely against her own bosom. Twin, hard points pressed against Jane's chest, sensually rubbing up and down in time with the Quarian's breathing. Tali fretted under her breath at the delicious feelings that shot from her nipples as they grazed across the Commander's uniform. The spectre began planting kisses against Tali's delicate jaw line. Tiny kisses and licks fluttered up and down the young girl's neck and occasionally strayed further upwards to nibble on her slightly pointed earlobe. Jane had always enjoyed being the giver, and held no objection to the one sided lovemaking. Eventually though, when she was sure Tali had been sufficiently warmed up, she went for something a bit more bold. Lowering the Quarian further back into her arms, she let her trail of caresses continue downwards, dipping into Tali's neckline. Jane's mouth licked slowly down the valley of the young girl's chest, carefully avoiding contact with the trembling mounds on either side. Her nose pressed against the engineer's skin, inhaling the wonderful scent of another woman's body. Despite being entombed for so long, Tali smelt gorgeous, like a subtle blend of floral nectar mixed in with the merest hints of peppermint and lavender. Jane decided her lover had suffered enough. For the first time, the spectre's mouth ascended one of the Quarian's lilac mounds. Shepard could feel the warmth that radiated freely from deep within Tali's chest, coming straight from her galloping heart. Indeed, it felt like the young girl's love muscle was doing acrobatic back flips of joy. "Pleeeeeeease Jane!" Tali cried, shuddering expectantly in her arms. It was impossible to deny the young Quarian, not that the Commander had any intention of doing so. Her kisses finally found their way to her prize, alighting with infinite tenderness on Tali's love-bud. Without further ado, Jane slipped the erect nipple between her lips and suckled sweetly on the tip. The spectre's tongue coated the rough flesh with moisture which leaked from her mouth and rolled down the elegant contours of her lover's bosom. Tali couldn't suppress the shriek of ecstasy that ripped from her throat like an unbridled beast. Looking down, she saw her lover's mouth clamped firmly across one of her breasts, those unfathomable emerald eyes still lovingly locked with her own. It was impossible for the Quarian to maintain enough strength in her muscles to remain upright. Instead, she slumped back to the bed with a heavy sigh of pleasure, relaxing into the intoxicating sensations that coursed through her entire body. Jane bent down and continued to toy with the engineer's most sensitive areas. Tali lost track of time. Seconds rolled into minutes and for all she knew, Shepard had been sweetly tormenting her for hours already. It didn't matter, nothing mattered but the intense, overwhelming feelings that Jane's lips teased from her flesh wherever they made contact. Whether she was planting languid kisses across the firm mounds, or softly chafing the little nub on top with maddeningly tender nibbles, the Quarian had been taken to another realm, where nothing but orgasmic pleasure existed. "Jane...oh Jane..." Tali whispered, enthralled to the spectre's every move "I want to...I want to...ohhhhhhhhhh...see what is beneath your...ahhhh...your uniform!" Shepard smiled coyly as the young Quarian desperately struggled to focus long enough to force the words out. Between the emotional shock of being exposed to a foreign environment and engaging in her first sexual encounter, Tali was literally unable to control herself. The engineer's chest heaved with labored breathing as Jane continued to knead at her breasts, rubbing the incredibly stiff nipples between thumb and forefinger. Smiling, the spectre removed her hands momentarily; just long enough to slip her sweaty tunic over her head. As the shirt came off, her auburn hair flowed down to tease the Quarian's stomach with countless tiny wisps of sensation. Tali gave a tremulous giggle as the strands tickled her sensitive flesh. The laughter died in her throat however as she drank in the sight of the naked skin that presented itself to her. Jane's averagely sized bosom was still bound within the confines of her sports bra...something the young girl sought to rectify as quickly as possible. Tali fastened her fingers around the undergarments catch with an almost reverent look on her face. She was unsure of how the clasp operated, never having worn a bra before, but she was an engineer and after a few clumsy attempts she was able to deduce how the fastening worked and slide the small hooks apart. As the fabric fell away, the Quarian's expression changed from reverence to awe. Her mouth unconsciously fell open as all tension in her jaw relaxed from wonderment. "Oh..." she whispered feebly, withdrawing her hand as if afraid to disturb the offering, "Oh wow..." "Relax Tali, they don't bite." Jane chuckled, hoping to reassure the uncertain Quarian. She seemed unsure of what to do next, instead just staring fixedly at the spectre's breasts. Shepard began to feel a bit self conscious, reddening slightly across the flat of her chest from embarrassment. Tali reached out with an exploratory hand, tentatively hovering it in the air between the two women. "Go ahead," the Commander whispered, yearning for the young girl's touch, "Don't be afraid...just do what feels natural." "They're so big..." Tali murmured, still not quite willing to touch them, "Is this a natural size for your people?" Jane blushed a bit more. "I-I never really thought they were that large." she replied, looking down at the pair with newfound fascination. Her own nipples were hard and jutting out a good couple of centimeters from rest of her aureole. Apart from the islands of rose red, Jane's skin was a rich, golden sandstone color born of time spent planet-side under suns of varying intensity. The fluorescent lighting of the cabin made the spectre's flesh glow radiantly, as if that same sunlight shone from her every pore. Tali swallowed her nerves and gingerly lay her hand against one of Jane's breasts. Having spent most of her life handling cold, metallic machinery, or dealing with other suited Quarians, the soft, squishy feel of the mound was an alien sensation to the young engineer. Softly spreading her fingers to gently cup the golden orb, Tali marveled at how warm it was. Heat pulsated through each of her three digits, travelling down her arm in a relaxing wave. Jane inhaled sharply, wanting to savor the first caresses her lover placed upon the intimate area. She'd never imagined quite how good it would feel...it had been so long since another had touched her this way. "Ahhhhhh..." she sighed, craning her head back and as Tali experimentally massaged her left breast. The sounds of pleasure seemed to spur the inexperienced Quarian on, encouraging her to try new things. Her other hand fell snugly across Jane's right bosom, taking up the kneading motion of the first. "Am I doing okay?" Tali piped up eagerly, hoping the spectre was feeling some of the joy that she'd experienced earlier. "Oh God...you could say that!" Shepard gasped, clamping her hands down on top of the engineers to force them further into her own pliable flesh. Beneath Jane's grip, Tali shifted her fingers until she was lightly pinching the Commander's nipples between spindly fingertips. Remembering what the spectre had taught her, the young girl began to softly roll the hardened globes in tiny circular motions. Pride welled in her chest as Shepard cried out an indecipherable phrase that included the Quarian's name several times. "Move your hands Jane..." she pleaded, feeling emboldened by how well the spectre reacted "I want to taste you." The Commander nodded breathlessly, letting her arms fall limply away. Tali immediately moved her own hands and before Shepard could protest, replaced them with her lips. The young Quarian still felt apprehensive, but that all changed as she felt her mouth latch over Jane's hardened globes. Her nerves were replaced with a delightful euphoria as the spectre moaned even louder and began to shake in rolling waves from head to toe. Tali worried away at the nipple, sucking softly and occasionally daring to stroke her tongue across the rough surface. Everything she did seemed to delight her lover more and it wasn't long before she'd settled into her new role. Jane suddenly arched her back, causing more delicious friction between the two women's abdomens and forcing her breasts against the startled Quarian's face. The soft flesh was suffocating, but it just gave Tali an excuse to reach and playfully massage her partner's chest. Switching to the other tip, the engineer continued to caress Jane's nipple between her lips with all the passion of a starving woman presented with a feast. "I-I-I thought you said that...that you hadn't done this before!" the Commander groaned, feeling her spine tense and relax uncontrollably as pleasure surged down its length. "I haven't," Tali mumbled, muffled by the flesh she'd buried her mouth in "I just have a wonderful teacher." "In that case..." Jane whispered, carefully withdrawing her glistening breasts from the young Quarian's mouth "I think it's time for my star pupil to learn a little bit more." Tali giggled softy, but couldn't quite hide her disappointment at having the spectre's gorgeous bosom removed. "I'm going to have to take the rest of your suit off," Shepard apologised "I'll make it as quick as possible." The Quarian nodded, and was surprised that the idea did not scare her at all. Perhaps it was the anticipation of finding out what happened next, or maybe just the fact that Jane was always so gentle with her...either way, the fear had evaporated. Tali trusted the spectre with her life and with her heart...there was no reason not to entrust her body to the woman as well. The Commander pushed back the covers and slid from her perch on the engineers hips. Before she proceeded with Tali she stripped out of her pants and underwear herself. Tali looked at Shepard's bare form as she finished stripping, her long legs emerging from the military pants that she always wore. Tali felt a flush in her chest as she drank in every feature of Shepard's body. When she finished undressing, Shepard turned her attention back to Tali. She felt the excitement building deep within her...this was a very special moment. With utmost care, she undid the last straps that kept Tali's reinforced boots locked to her feet. The plate metal squeaked in protest, but offered little resistance to being stripped away. Once both items of footwear had been removed and pushed off the end of the bed, Jane turned her attention to the polymer sleeve that was her partner's last item of clothing. Shepard was certain the young girl didn't realize how sexy she looked, with her bare top half and dressed only in form-fitting stockings. She tore her eyes away before they became too entranced and focused on the seam that ran the length of Tali's leg. The next few minutes passed in a dreamlike state. Jane's mind wandered as she mechanically went through the motions of unzipping and unclasping all the seals. About five minutes later, the garment was free. Shepard slowly peeled back the fabric and Tali slipped one elegant, alien leg from the confines of the suit. The spectre gasped with a mixture of curiosity and wonderment. Throughout all their lovemaking, it had been so easy to forget that the Quarian was from an entirely different race. Jane had already become completely accustomed to the complexion of her skin, and apart from that everything about the young girl seemed so...human. Jane carefully took the leg in her hands, handling it with the same delicacy as some ancient, Prothean artifact. Her fingers ran up and down its length, feeling every bump and groove. Fingers were quickly followed by lips as Shepard kissed her way from her ankle, all the way along to the tip of each splayed toe. Tali wriggled helplessly at the tickling sensation that Jane's mouth caused against the newly exposed skin. The spectre took pity on the girl, and halted her teasing to give the Quarian time to extricate her other leg. By now, the only part of the engineer's body that remained covered was the sensual swell of her hips and upper thighs. Jane hesitated, nervous about removing the last vestiges of clothing. It felt like she was trespassing on some sacred place...somewhere pure and untarnished by another's touch. In a way, it was true. The soft, musical sound of Tali's voice tugged her from her reverie. "I'm ready Jane..." the Quarian whispered, as if reading Shepard's mind. The spectre didn't need to be told twice. All it took was a small tug to slide the engineer's leggings from under her, and then they too were discarded onto the deck. Tali sighed softly, as if she was finally relieved of some great weight on her shoulders. "Oh Jane!" she cried, a burble of laughter escaping from her lips "It's so wonderful to be free again!" Before Shepard could examine what she'd uncovered, Tali had encircled her neck and with surprising force, pulled her up the length of her body. The Commander's shock increased as her breasts were crushed firmly against the Quarian's own bosom. A synchronized cry of unexpected pleasure came from both women at the feeling of tender flesh colliding. The sensation intensified as the young engineer began to shift her chest, rubbing both sets of nipples around each other in tiny circles. Rough skin met rough skin and chapped together in a wonderfully pleasing way. Jane drew Tali's lips to her own like an unseen magnetic force, capturing them with fierce intensity as lust slowly unwound in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes clouded with a fiery desire to finally take the Quarian and make the young girl hers forever. Shepard forced a questing hand between their two tightly pressed bodies and began to wriggle it down Tali's belly towards her unexplored nether regions. Comprehension dawned on the engineer's face as she realized, with a thrill, where her lover's fingers were sliding towards. "Don't...hurt...me...Jane." she husked, barely able to formulate a complete sentence anymore. "Never!" the spectre hissed with total conviction. Then Shepard's fingertips lightly down past her hips and finally reached their destination. A lustful touch curled lazily across the top of her slit, just grazing the tiny love bead that poked timidly from the fleshy folds. Tali felt every nerve ending in her body catch fire and she screamed Jane's name at the top of her lungs. In an orgasmic trance, the young Quarian could only buck wildly as great rolling waves of pleasure overcame her every muscle. Shepard's face was the only constant in her world, swimming like a heavenly vision just above her tear-filled eyes. More touches came, slipping past her hips and alighting tenderly upon the young girl's sensitive little nub. Tali screamed again, babbling out in her native tongue with words of love for the woman that pressed down on top of her. Jane ran her fingertips in tiny circles across the tender dot of flesh, feeling something impossibly powerful building within her as well. It was like a dull pressure that squeezed at her groin from within, steadily intensifying as she played her fingers through the soaked folds of skin. Tali's juices coated her fingers and ran off the young girl's glistening thighs in tiny rivulets, coating the spectre's bed in a sticky mess. It was evident that the Quarian wasn't going to last much longer if Shepard kept up her current pace. Tali's eyes had rolled back into her head, leaving nothing but glimpses of milky white behind fluttering lids. Her jaw was locked open but she'd long since screamed herself hoarse, leaving only the sound of tiny gasps of air escaping her lungs. Lucy was having a hard time keeping the engineer on the mattress as she violently reared herself up and down in great, undulating waves. The spectre finally took pity on her. Lucy cradled Tali's head against her shoulder with her free arm and slid the other one down even further. The young Quarian took a tremulous, shuddering breath as the Commander's palm grazed across the engorged bundle of nerves. Shepard slipped her fingers through Tali's outer lips, and felt the fleshy folds grip the digits tightly just as her partner's mouth had done those several hours previously. That felt like a whole other life right now. "I love you." she whispered, sending her warm breath flooding into the Quarian's ear. Jane slid her first, lubricated finger deep into the tiny opening. Muscular walls gripped it snugly on all sides, trying to suck the digit even further inside. The young girl was almost painfully tight, and the violent contractions felt like they would never relinquish their grip on her fingers. Having caught her breath, Tali released it once again as an ecstatic wail that rose in volume and pitch the second Jane began to rub her finger against the Quarian's sensitive interior wall. The young engineer tensed every muscle in her body, forcing her back from the bed and clamping down hard on the spectre's fingers. Powerful tremors gripped the girl and her eyes flew open to stare unblinkingly at the ceiling. Tali's climax opened the metaphorical floodgates and even as great torrents of tears cascaded down her face, Jane felt a deluge of more intimate fluid soaking her entire hand, thighs, and body, and layering the Quarian's upper legs with deliciously warm nectar. Shepard's lover's chest rose and fell spasmodically, wracked with sobs as the young girl came down from her first orgasm. The spectre let her spent partner fall back softly onto the bunk. Tali's hair lay in a tangled mess that partially hid her beautifully serene expression of contentment. Salty trails still ran from the corners of her delicately closed eyes, marring the otherwise unblemished skin. She didn't respond when Jane went to wipe away a few straggling tears, and the Commander realized that her lover had blacked out. Apparently it had been one pleasure too far for the young Quarian. Smiling tenderly at her dozing engineer, Jane idly licked the residue of their lovemaking off her fingertips. She'd tasted other women's essence before, but never anything quite as sweet Tali's, and never under such beautiful circumstances. Making love to the young girl had been an unbelievable, almost spiritual experience; one the she knew she could never regret, no matter what happened. After savoring the last of the delicious fluids that coated her hand, Shepard gently rolled Tali onto one side before snuggling up against the engineer's bare back. Spooning her softly from behind, Jane giggled at how sticky both the bed and her lover felt. She'd regret not cleaning that up in the morning, but for now it was worth it. With the comforting feeling of her breasts nestled firmly against her sweet lover's back, the spectre sank into a deep sleep.


End file.
